Aphasia Bank is a shared database of multimedia interactions for the study of communication in aphasia. The goal of this work is the improvement of patient- oriented treatment of aphasia. To reach that goal, we must solidify the empirical database supporting our understanding of communication in aphasia. Our seven specific aims are: 1. Core Protocol database development. We will continue to expand the core database to include additional participants, languages, bilingual types, and clinical types. 2. Additional database development. We will develop additional standards for creating databases that can include test data, imaging data, and data from participants with severe aphasia. 3. Automatic analysis. We will construct tools for automatic computation of scales sensitive to clinical diagnosis and the measurement of recovery processes. 4. Dissemination. We will disseminate the data, tools, and methods through personal contact, workshops, manuals, journal publications, and downloads over the Internet. We will construct materials for training and teaching. We will place particular emphasis on dissemination of these tools to institutions serving minority populations. 5. Cross-project linkage. We will link the English Aphasia Bank database to emerging databases in the Dementia Bank, TBI Bank, Fluency Bank, and AAC Bank projects. 6. Syndrome classification. Using these new measures and the growing database, we will work with consortium members to develop new approaches to syndrome-based patient classification and diagnosis. 7. Qualitative Analysis. We will develop methods for examining how people with aphasia achieve communication through gesture, scaffolding, and augmentative communication devices.